En Medio de la Calle
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Solo tratas de negar la verdad. Aun que eso te este destrozando por dentro. SONGFIC LUCKY. TykixLavi YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Luna: Cuantisimo tiempo sin hacer un SongFic. Pero bueno, tengo pensdo hacer alguno más, pero esta canción me pudo. Es de lo mas hermoso que he escuchado y la letra es preciosa, es de las que te llegan al corazón y simplemente tenia que escribir algo jajaja._

_AVISOS: Es Yaoi, si no te gusta vete por donde has venido. Si te gusta adelante :3 – Es un TykixLavi como no podia ser de otra manera – Esta escrito como POV de Tyki – Va dedicado con muchisimo cariño a todos los que me leen y me dejan lindos reviews, y a mis niños que sus canciones me han inspirado muchas cosas y no solo fics ^^ – La cancion se titula "En Medio de la Calle" y cantan D'NASH lo digo para quienes la quieran escuchar, yo lo recomiendo pero no me hago responsable de lo que podais sentir cuando lo hagais XDD._

_Sin más os dejo con el fic._

**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama

**En Medio de la Calle.**

Cuantas veces más vas a seguir así, Lavi. No podemos el evitar encontrarnos viviendo tan cerca el uno del otro. Pero tu... solo me miras lleno de odio.

De pié, delante de la puerta que me separa de tí, intento sacar fuerzas de la nada y atreverme a llamar. Sé que no quieres verme, que me culpas de todo lo que pasó, pero necesito hablarte, verte... tocarte.

_Puedes intentar odiarme_

_Y jurar que soy culpable_

_De que todo esto terminó._

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, la puerta se abre pero no eres tú quien lo hace, parece que de nuevo, has pasado la noche con otro. Siento como mi corazón se rompe un poco más.

-Hola...- Se da la vuelta hacia dentro del apartamento -¡Lavi tienes visita!- Vuelve a mirarme y me extiende la mano a forma de saludo. -Me llamo Haru. ¿Y tu quien eres?- Estoy por responderle cuando se escucha tu voz, tu hermosa voz, como siempre tus ojos se llenan de odio al verme y me desprecias.

_Puedes despertar con otro_

_Y decirle que hemos roto_

_Pero sigue vivo nuestro amor._

-No es nadie. Vámonos.- Y mientras me haces a un lado y cojes de la mano a tu nuevo amante, te marchas sin siquiera girarte.

No pienso dejar que, otra vez, las cosas sigan igual entre nosotros. Te amo y se que muy en el fondo tu no me has olvidado, es por eso que tratas de alejarme aun más. Te sigo hasta la calle, observando como ambos habláis y os miráis mientras cruzáis la calle.

_Y eso es más fuerte que dejar pasar el tiempo_

_Poner tierra de por medio y separarnos a los dos_

_Somos el uno para el otro y tú lo sabes_

_Ya no encontrarás a nadie que jamás..._

Puede que ahora creas que él te quiere, pero no es así. Puede que creas que le quieres pero solo buscas olvidarme, sin saber que nunca encontrarás a nadie que me haga desaparecer de tu corazón. Nunca encontrarás a nadie que te quiera tanto como yo te quiero. Yo te lo entregué todo, te dí mi corazón y mi alma. Y ahora veo como se rompen al ver que buscas en otros lo que yo te daba.

_Te quiera como yo_

_Te abrace como yo_

_Te bese como yo_

_En medio de la calle._

_Y ahora dímelo_

_Quien más te hará reír_

_Quien cuidará de tí_

_Quien sabe lo que vales_

_Como yo._

Ahora no estamos juntos y puedes ir con quien quieras, pero los dos sabemos que, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, nos queremos. Yo te quiero Lavi. Quiero poder hablar contigo y pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice. Ambos hicimos que esto llegara a su fin, ambos nos hicimos daño.

_Sé_

_Que nos hemos hecho daño_

_Que ninguno ha sido un santo_

_Que cuesta demasiado perdonar._

_Pero hicimos algo grande_

_Nos quisimos como nadie_

_Y eso siempre quedará._

Me detengo en medio de la calle, viendo casi con rabia, como te despides de él con un beso en los labios. Él se va y yo por fin tengo mi oportunidad para acercarme a tí. Para poder decirte todo lo que te quiero, todo lo que te hecho de menos. Lo feliz que me hacía tenerte a mi lado y todo lo que vivímos juntos. Me acercó a tí casi corriendo, viendo tus pelirrojos cabellos entre toda la gente.

-¡¡Lavi espera!!- Te cojo del hombro y hago que te gires para mirarme, aun que esa hermosa esmeralda me mire con odio, yo sigo amandola.

-Tyki... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo hablar...

Apartas tu mirada hacia un lado, como si te doliera el simple hecho de mirarme, y luego de estar en silencio miras al suelo asintiendo y juntos caminamos hacia un pequeño parque, donde nos sentamos juntos... otra vez.

_Cada momento que vivimos era un sueño_

_Cada sitio era perfecto cuando te escuchaba hablar_

_Somos el uno para el otro y tú lo sabes_

_Ya no encontrarás a nadie que jamás..._

Todavía sigues sin mirarme y ninguno de los dos dice nada. Un sentimiento de culpa me invade y no puedo hacer otra cosa que empezar hablando yo.

-Él no te quiere.- Sin duda fué lo peor que pude decir en ese momento.

-¡Y a tí que te importa!- Giras la cabeza para mirarme mientras me gritas. Creo que es para lo unico que me miras. -Tú no puedes opinar sobre eso.

-Puedo hacerlo, si está contigo puedo opinar lo que quiera.

-Tú no eres mi dueño, puedo estar con quien quiera.

-Puedes estar con alguien que te quiera. Pero... nunca encontrarás a nadie que te quiera como yo.

_Te quiera como yo_

_Te abrace como yo_

_Te bese como yo_

_En medio de la calle._

_Y ahora dímelo_

_Quien más te hará reír_

_Quien cuidará de tí_

_Quien sabe lo que vales_

_Como yo._

-Esa sí que es buena. Tyki, ya no hay nada entre nosotros y... ya nunca lo habrá.

-Pero no puedes hacer desaparecer lo que sí hubo. Y... yo te quiero, aun te quiero Lavi. Yo... no puedo estar sin tí. Sabes que estamos hechos para estar juntos Lavi.

-¡Eso no es así!- Te levantas y mi miras de frente. Alzas la voz enfadado pero no puedes reprimir las lágrimas que bajan por tu rostro.

_Y_

_No me he acostumbrado a estar sin tí_

_Y decirle a todos que no estás_

_Poner buena cara y sonreír._

-Lavi... no podrás pasar página de verdad mientras no lo aceptes. Te quiero, siempre te he querido, y tú tambien me has querido. Sabes que lo que digo es verdad.

-No... ¡no lo es! Yo no necesito nada de tí. No podemos estar juntos... no más.

-No puedo estar sin tí Lavi. No sabes lo dificil que es sonreír y fingir que todo va bien cuando tu vas por ahí con otro, buscando lo que has perdido.

_Ya dejé enterrado mi rencor_

_Pero sé que el tuyo no_

_Seguirás buscando a quien..._

Me levanto y despacio camino hacia tí. Seco tus lagrimas y te doy un pequeño beso, un beso que me es correspondido. Me hace feliz saber que aún no te he perdido del todo. Me alegra no estar equivocado. Somos el uno para el otro.

Despacio te vas alejando de mí y me miras.

-Yo no... no estoy buscando lo que perdí. Ya eres cosa del pasado.

_Te quiera como yo_

_Te abrace como yo_

_Te bese como yo_

_En medio de la calle._

_Y ahora dímelo_

_Quien más te hará reír_

_Quien cuidará de tí_

_Quien sabe lo que vales_

_Como yo._

En silencio miro como te marchas. Corriendo, huyendo de la verdad. Sabiendo en tu corazón que desde que rompimos solo me has estado buscando en todos aquellos con los que has estado. Buscando a alguien que te quiera como yo.

**FIN**

_Song: "En medio de la calle" by: D'NASH_

_Luna: Eso es todo ... espero que os haya gustado. Anda sed buenos y dejadme review. Realmente lo aprecio y ... bueno eso, no me hagais mucho caso... ando sensible por la cancion._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Luna: Y por peticion popular le hago una segunda parte a este songfic. ^^ La cancion de esta segunda parte es tambien del mismo grupo. Ya no digo más jeje que lo disfruteis :3_

**Loco**

Dos semanas. Ese es el tiempo que me estuviste evitando, o si no, no entiendo por que no saliste ni una sola vez. Me dejaste solo. Desde que hablamos no volví a verte... hasta ahora. Te veo cruzando la calle, vas tu solo y aun que quiero hablar contigo tengo miedo de como puedas reaccionar.

_Fue dificil convivir con mi soledad_

_No hubo nadie que encendiera mi pasión_

_Como un sueño apareciste y mi vida comenzó_

_Tuve miedo en mi interior_

_Solo quiero amarte hoy._

-¡Lavi espera!- Voy corriendo hacia tí pero o no me escuchaste o sigues evitándome pues sigues tu camino como siempre, acelerando el paso. -¡¡Lavi!!- Cuando finalmente te alcanzo no me das tiempo a mirarte, ni me dices nada aun que tus actos hablan solos y cuando quiero darme cuenta me estas abrazando y por el leve temblor de tu cuerpo puedo afirmar que estas llorando.

_Y que me llamen loco si quiero volar_

_Alcanzar nuestra estrella y traerla para tí_

_Aquella que miramos juntos tu y yo_

_Y cuando estamos lejos nos une a los dos_

_Aun que me llamen loco para mi no hay más_

_Bendita mi locura por quererte amar_

_Que nos dejen soñar._

Sorprendido miro a nuestro alrededor y veo como toda la gente se para a mirarnos mientras susurran palabras entre ellos y aun que no les presto demasiada atención puedo oir como nos llaman locos. ¿Estoy loco por que te quiero? Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso, te separo un poco de mi mientras te frotas los ojos con las manos en un intento por dejar de llorar, mientras te guio a un lugar más tranquilo. De nuevo al mismo parque de la otra vez.

_Y contigo aprendí todo en el amor_

_Ahora importan más las cosas todo tiene otro color_

_Y si no te tengo cerca ya no siento mi latir_

_Eres mi mejor cancion_

_Hoy escribo para tí._

Por fin alzas la mirada y puedo ver esos ojos verdes aún con algunas lágrimas. Te acaricio con cuidado y de paso termino por secartelas. Pareces mas calmado y por primera vez desde que rompimos, me sonríes.

-Tyki, lo siento. Siento mucho todo lo que dije, no te lo merecías y ademas...- Un pequeño rayo de felicidad empezó a crecer en mi interior al creer saber lo que ibas a decir. -Tenias razón. Todo lo que dijiste... Nos hicimos daño pero yo... yo te quiero Tyki. Tu me lo diste todo, tu me enseñaste lo que es amar. Contigo todo era maravilloso y no quiero perderlo. Aun que... seas un loco.

_Y que me llamen loco si quiero volar_

_Alcanzar nuestra estrella y traerla para tí_

_Aquella que miramos juntos tu y yo_

_Y cuando estamos lejos nos une a los dos_

_Aun que me llamen loco para mi no hay más_

_Bendita mi locura por quererte amar_

_Que nos dejen soñar._

-¿Loco? Parece que tu tambien lo oiste.- Sonríendo asientes con la cabeza. Como adoro tu sonrisa. Quisiera poder verla para siempre.

-Ty...ki...- Me llamaste en un susurro, tu rostro estaba sonrojado y te acercabas a mi muy despacio. Sonriendo termino de cortar distancias y nos besamos. Por primera desde que rompimos te siento de verdad.

-Te quiero Lavi, y quiero estar contigo. Amarte siempre y no volver a hacerte daño.

-Yo tambien... te quiero.

_Quiero sentir_

_Quiero vivir_

_Toda mi vida junto a tí_

_Y sin pensar_

_Nunca te dejare de amar_

_Quiero poner el mundo a tus pies_

_Y dibujar tu amanecer_

_Mi destino es quererte hasta enloquecer._

Estuvimos juntos toda la tarde hasta que llegó la noche y te acompañé a tu casa. Entramos los dos, vaya que si había cambiado, pero todo tenía tu esencia. Al igual que antes nos quedamos en la terraza y nos abrazamos mirando las estrellas. Sin intentar si quiera frenarme, te beso con pasión e introduzco mis manos por debajo de tu camiseta, mientras que tu te aferras a mi espalda.

-Ty...ki, nos pueden ahhh ver.- Apenas consigues hablar entre suspiros al sentir mis besos en tu cuello.

_Y que me llamen loco si quiero volar_

_Alcanzar nuestra estrella y traerla para ti_

_Aquella que miramos juntos tu y yo_

_Y cuando estamos lejos nos une a los dos_

_Aun que me llamen loco para mi no hay más_

_Bendita mi locura por quererte amar_

-Pues que nos miren.- Dije corriendo para no estar demasiado tiempo sin besarte. Había extrañado tu suave piel, tus suspiros y gemidos, tu sabor.

-¿Qué nos miren? Aaahhh no Tyki... ahh. Estás loco.

-Estoy loco por tí. Tú eres mi locura Lavi.- Cediste y mientras te quitaba los pantalones tu me quitabas la camisa de forma desesperada.

_Y que me llamen loco si quiero volar_

_Alcanzar nuestra estrella y traerla para ti_

_Aquella que miramos juntos tu y yo_

_Y cuando estamos lejos nos une a los dos_

_Aun que me llamen loco para mi no hay más_

_Bendita mi locura por quererte amar_

_Que nos dejen soñar._

Nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente, con los cálidos rayos del sol. Estamos en tu cama, yo me levanto y voy siguiendo el rastro de ropa tirada en el suelo que llega hasta el balcón, donde comenzo nuestra loca y mágica noche. Una noche en la que me dí cuenta de algo. Me giro un momento para ver como sigues durmiendo, ageno al mundo.

-Lavi, te amo.- Vaya si lo hago. Te amo como un tonto, te amo como un... loco.

**Fin**

_Song: "Loco" by: D'NASH_

_Luna: Esto es todo amigos ;3 Espero que os haya gustado :3_

_**Inner: Vamos!! Quien vota por una tercera parte?! Animaos!!_

_Luna: O_O Queee?? Nanai! Esto se acaba aquí ¬¬ Asi que na... Reviews??_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
